Until The End Of Time
by thatgirl45
Summary: She'd wait for him to get home, just like she always did. moriharuhi, angst.


**Until the end of time  
By:Thatgirl45**

**---**

Suoh Tamaki stood outside of her door. The paint was peeling off of the small square that read: 403. He knocked twice; he knew that was all it would take. He could hear a brief "I'm coming!" and a shuffling inside the room. Fujioka Haruhi looked slightly out of breath as she tore the door open, in an enthusiasm very unlike her.

"Tamaki-sempai!" She exclaimed, as if nothing pleased her more than having him standing there, "Come in, come in, what are you standing in the hall for?" She stood aside to let him into the room. There were boxes strewn across the room, some empty, others particularly full. The room was cramped, barely big enough for the stove, the cabinets, the sink and a table set for two. Of course, it might've just been the boxes. There were two other doors, one leading to the bed room, the other to the bathroom. He knew this only because he had helped Kyouya move her here.

"Sorry for the mess," She said as she figured out what he was thinking, "Mori and I are still unpacking. You know, I never knew how much stuff I had." She smiled a brief 'huh, who would've thought?' type of smile. "Do you want some tea?" she asked, as she went to the cabinet, withdrawing from it a very old and elegant tea kettle.

"Of course, I would appreciate anything." He said, sitting down at the table.

"How are you and Éclair?" She asked, busying herself with the stove. He sighed.

"We broke up a while back," He said, as she placed herself in the chair next to him. "It seems I think too much of my work."

"Are you sure? The Tamaki-sempai I knew wouldn't have ever let work get in the way of love," She said, in a matter-of-fact tone. "I'm sure you guys are just going through a stint, it'll pass over," She reached and grabbed his hand in her motherly reassuring way.

"Where's Mori?" he asked, already knowing the answer, as she got up to get the angry whistling tea pot.

"Takashi had to go run to get some stuff for dinner tonight, you know how he is," She replied setting the tea inside a couple of matching cups.

"Oh, that's right, Happy Birthday, Haruhi, how old are you now, 24?" Tamaki said brightly.

"Thank you, and yes, I am. He decided to make me dinner tonight," She was glowing as she said these words. The change in her was obvious. It had been many years since high school and she was growing ever more beautiful. Her hair was long, and strangely wavy at the end. She had a womanly figure that went more with her large, gorgeous eyes than ever before. She was smiling in a way she had never smiled before, and was glowing in a rather different way than she had before. She took a sip of her cup.

"He asked me to marry him," She said in a whisper, her eyes half-closed as she surveyed the cup in her hands. She had a soft smile on and a kind look in her eyes. His face burst out into an explosive smile.

"He did? What did you say?" He asked, his face carefully arranged.

"Of course, I said 'yes'. What else would I say? I love Takashi." Haruhi said, pouring herself another cup of tea. She smiled widely, nothing less being expected from a woman obviously in love.

"That's great! Pass on my congratulations. When do you think the wedding's going to be?" He asked, his enthusiasm seeming to bubble over.

"Oh, well, we haven't talked about it much yet," She began, "but I think it'll be during the winter. It's both of our favorite time of the year, probably ten days before Christmas, so we can spend time decorating the house together." She was talking with her hands, and chatting animatedly. Something the old Haruhi didn't normally do.

"Oh, my dear sweet daughter," Tamaki said, "Shall I walk you down the aisle? It IS a Daddy's job, you know?" He was joking, of course. As much as Haruhi had grown, so had he. He was still prone to bouts of idiocy, but those were growing far and in-between. He had never stopped caring for Haruhi, in the 'fatherly' way though. The old joke was still running, when it had the chance to.

"Yes, it IS a Daddy's job, which is why Ranka will be doing it," She said sternly. Tamaki pretended to look put-out, as though he had never heard that he wasn't Haruhi's real father. "But don't worry," She said, leaning over to squeeze his hand, "Mori and I agreed to make you the best man. You were, after all, the one to bring us together."

"Really?" He asked, looking over-joyed at this information. He stopped theatrically. "Haruhi," He began, "If Mori asked you to marry him, surely you have a ring?" He asked. She beamed, wondering when he was going to ask to see it.

"Of course," She said, extending her hand. It was simple, very simple. Then again, that had been the way to describe such a wonderful couple. It was a beautiful silver band, with a regular-sized (not huge, like Tamaki knew Mori could afford) diamond on it. It was beautiful. "Hold on," She said, sliding the ring off of her finger. "Look at what he inscribed in it," She handed him the ring. He bent it up to see the words glittering off of the ring:

_Jusqu'__à__ la fin du__ temps._

"That's…beautiful, It means—" He said, still staring at the ring, when Haruhi cut him off.

"Until the end of time, in French," She said, fiddling with her white dress. "He told me, after I accepted." Tamaki handed the ring back to her, and she slipped it back on. He smiled at her, almost sadly.

"You're very lucky to have each other," He said. She smiled again, it seemed to light up the whole room. "Alas, my daughter, Papa has a lot of work to attend to," he said as he got up.

"Oh? So soon, Tamaki-senpai? Well, okay. I hope everything works out with Éclair," She said, leading him to the door. "Please, come visit again soon, Takashi would love to see you. Good-bye!" He waved as she closed the door. Silence filled the hall, as it always did for few seconds after he left, only the ringing off phones and people rushing around would fill it.

A scream disrupted the air, and he knew the second he heard it who it was. A couple of tears fell from his eyes, as they always did.

"Oh, no, not again, it's Fujioka-san," a nurse said, as she bustled towards room 403.

"He's gone! He's gone! He's go-go-goo-oone!" Haruhi howled loudly from her room. Tamaki held back the feeling of wanting to go back, like he always did. His best friend, his daughter was in pain.

You see, On February 4th, three years ago, a man named Morinozuka Takashi left his fiancé at home to go get groceries for a special dinner that night. He never returned. He had been in a car crash, that caused his untimely death. Fujioka Haruhi was insane.

_Until the end of time, _indeed.

---

**Author's ramble: Wow, that was really sad considering what I usually write. I'm not sure if I have the french phrasing correct, I asked my sister (who took three years of it in High school) for the translation. If there's anything wrong, please, feel free to tell me.**

**Corrections are a drug. And Comments are loved.**

**--Thatgirl45**


End file.
